The Will of Arachne
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Before Arachne was 'killed' by the Kishin, she put a spell on Justin and Giriko. Justin is worried when he finds out that he attracts people. Lord Death got him to stay in a house to stay safe. Giriko had been getting angry and found out why. He, now, has to go fine the priest. Will Arachne get what she wants? I don't own Soul Eater. M/M Don't like? Don't read.
1. The Situation

**The Situation**

Sighing, Justin walked through his apartment, picking up stuff. It was small but he didn't care too much about it. It was okay. He was cleaning up his house because it needed it. It was also something to do while Lord Death wasn't calling on him for anything. His back still hurt from the fight with Arachne and the Kishin. The witch had hit him with a spell right before she had died. He told Death right after the right, but he had told him not to worry about it. It had been two days since the battle.

A knock on his door alerted him that someone had come over. He didn't have his earbuds in because he was at home and alone. He didn't listen to his music when it was just him. Going over to the door, Justin opened it to find his fellow Death Scythe, Spirit, there. "Hello, Spirit-san. How may I help you today?"

He watched Spirit's eyes widen and it worried him about his reaction. Justin had seen the look in Spirit's eyes before but couldn't place what it was. "Justin-kun, you look great today." Justin raised an eyebrow at the comment. He looked down at himself. He was dressed in only a white t-shirt and his black pants.

"Spirit-san, does Shinigami-sama need me for something?" he asked, changing the subject. It bothered him a little. He saw jealousy flash across his face for a moment. It was there and then gone.

"Yes. He wants to see you immediately. Said it was very urgent." Justin nodded and allowed Spirit inside. He asked him to wait in the living room while he went to get his robes on.

At the DWMA, Justin was getting looks from all of the people there. It was the same look that Spirit gave him. He didn't like this one bit. Justin was highly self-conscious of the looks from everyone around him. He even got them from the main group that helped with the Kishin.

"Justin-san, you look amazing today," he heard Maka say to him. He blushed as he nodded to her and continued to walk through the school to Death's office. He was very disturbed about what was happening to the others.

Spirit led him to the room where Death was waiting for him. "Thank you, Spirit. You can leave now." The man seemed to deflate at that. But he did as he was told without an argument. Once he was gone, Death took his mask off.

It made Justin gasp at finally seeing his Master's face. He looked a lot like Kidd but was more mature. "Did you need something, Shinigami-sama?" He tired to keep a straight face while talking to him.

"Justin, I have finally figured out what spell Arachne hit you with." Justin remembered that Dead had told him that he shouldn't worry about it,

"You told me not to worry too much about it." He grew worried now. "Is there something wrong? Am I going to be alright?" Justin was on the verge of panicking.

"Yes and no." Justin paled at the answer. _This can't be good at all. _"The spell that she used on you was a bonding spell. She bonded you with someone, but we have no idea who it is. The bad part is that when you are away from the one you are bonded to, you give off pheromones that attract others to you."

"Is that why everyone was looking at me strangely?" Death nodded. "Is it possible that you or someone else can find the other? Or find a counter spell to it?"

"It is possible, but you cannot go around the city while this spell is in effect." Death sighed deeply. "There is not counter spell that we know of right now." Justin was worried. Lord Death sounded defeated. "You will just have to stay away from others until it wears off, we find the other, or we fine a counter spell."

"So, what should I do? Where should I go for the time being?" The priest was extremely worried about his situation. He didn't want anything to happen to him.

"There is a place that you can stay at until we find a solution." Death rubbed his chin. "It's a vacant home but it is still in good condition. I will get someone to bring food to the house and other things so that you can stay there until we figure something out."

Sighing in defeat, Justin agreed. "As long as it will help the others focus on their own missions and since you said so, I will do this." Death smiled and placed his mask back on.

Justin waited for his Master to do something. After a bit, the zombie teacher came to the office. He showed no interest in Justin like the others. _I guess that it doesn't affect him like the others. He is just like Shinigami-sama. Good for me. _The teacher turned to him.

"Justin, please, follow me. I will escort you to your temporary new home." Justin just nodded as he followed the man out of the room. He was glad that all of the students were in class and not out in the halls like before. It was a short walk to the outside. Justin was afraid of being caught by others. "I have a motorcycle that we can use."

Nodding, Justin followed Sid over to his motor bike. It was black, shiny, and had red and orange flames on the sides of it. "You have a nice taste in vehicles, Sid-san," he commented with a smile. Sid smiled back at him and thanked him. They hopped on and were on their way.

The home that was given to him was on the outskirts of town. It, actually, looked more like a mansion than a house. It was in great condition for being vacant. "Lord Death had asked us to fix it up for you. It was a pain but it's better than it was before."

"I think it's good enough." He thought back to his apartment. "About my things..." Sid held up a hand. Justin was curious about what he had to say to him.

"Your things will be brought here tomorrow. We will make sure you have everything you need." Sid placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry too much. We will sort this out as quick as we can. It is something that will be fixed, and we want you to be at your full potential to fine the Kishin again."

With that, Sid was back on his motorcycle and out of sight. It left Justin along and he looked back at his new home. It was better than his apartment, but he knew that they were only doing this to keep his safe while they tried to fix the spell that was cast on him.

...

Giriko grumbled under his breath as he stomped through the abandoned mansion of Arachne. He had nothing better to do since his Master went back into hiding. She had never died. She also never told him where she was going. The witch just said a few unintelligible words before she disappeared into the darkness.

For the past two days, he had been getting angrier and angrier. The priest had been haunting his thoughts ever since the battle with the Kishin. No matter what he did, his thoughts would go right back to the young priest.

Growling for the hundredth time in the past hour, Giriko turned on his heel and went into a random room. He soon realized where he was by the purple all over the room. It was Arachne's bedroom. He saw a bookshelf in the corner. It was filled with many different spell books that she had collected over the years. Picking one up, Giriko started to search through the books for the words that she had said before leaving him all alone again.

After a few hours of reading through the books and not finding it, Giriko finally found what he was looking for. He started to read the passage aloud. "I bind thee to him/her. You will have the rage of ten thousand men when not close to the other. The latter will have the attraction of a magnet to those around them. The one filled with anger will think about their bonded pair forever constantly until being with them again. The spell will stay in place until they come to truly love each other."

Screaming out in a fit of rage, Giriko threw the book across the room. It hit the wall before falling onto the floor. He was huffing. The chainsaw couldn't believe what she had done to him. It was as if the woman was trying to drive him to madness. _Just fucking great! She bound me to the biggest pain in my ass!_ He left the room and slammed the door after himself.

"How is that supposed to work?! I can't just tell him!" he roared as he walked through the mansion again. "The DWMA will be frustrated with this!" He thought back to the consequences on the other. "Shit. People will try to jump the poor kid. Fuck! I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Going to the kitchen, Giriko grabbed a couple of beer from the fridge. As he walked back to his room, he found what seemed to be a GPS on the ground in the middle of his room. He crouched down and picked it up. Reading the screen carefully, Giriko wanted to shout again in frustration.

The GPS was mapped out to where Justin was. He went to throw it at the wall like the book but decided against it. The chainsaw brought it over to his bed and sat down with it in his lap with his beers next to him. Opening one, he took a large gulp of it. His mind immediately wandered to thinking of the times he had been with Justin.

The way the man moved was calculated and precise. His figure was very feminine, in his opinion. He saw the curves of the younger man even under all the robes he wore It was as if he was teasing the shit out of him. Giriko remembered the straight face he would make when they fought together. It was great to see him move so gracefully when they were fighting. It made the chainsaw hard just thinking about it.

His thoughts changed to what he had read earlier. The thought of another person fucking the priest made his blood boil. It was as if the thought itself disgusted and infuriated him at the same time. _Justin is mine. _He shot up off the bed after that thought. _That priest will get fucking jumped for sure._

Grabbing a small bag, Giriko placed the rest of his booze in the bag and a few energy bars to eat. He hated traveling but he would have to walk, anyways, if he wanted to find the priest. The chainsaw thought about the book. Giriko grumbled as he retrieved it just in case he needed it. Grabbing the GPS off the floor where it felt when he got up, he left the mansion. "Hold on for a bit, you fucking priest. I'll come and help you out." He started the trek there. "Damnit, Arachne. You just had to make my life more fucking difficult, didn't you?"

**Hope you like it. Justin is my favourite character in the anime and manga. He's so cute. Please, let me know what you think. Had the idea for about a few months. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Breakdown

**Breakdown**

Justin rose from the bed he had chosen to sleep in for the time being. It was one of the bigger bedrooms. The room was black and white. He had been in the mansion for about three days now. Sid would bring necessary things to him like food and similar things. He went to the connecting bathroom to take a shower.

The bathroom looked like a place from a forest. The shower was like a waterfall and the surrounding walls were painted to look like a forest somewhere in the world. It made him relax. He hadn't been listening to his music since he was alone all the time. It was better than being with someone he hated or annoyed him.

"This is getting boring." Justin finished his shower and redressed. He went down to the main room and sat in the middle of the floor. The priest had kept his shoes off as he kneeled on the floor. He started to pray. It was something to do since he was alone. He prayed for everyone he knew and the damned souls of his enemies.

Many hours later, a knock on the front door interrupted his prayers. Getting up, Justin went to the door. Opening it, he had been expecting to see Sid once again. It surprised him when he saw Kid standing there. "Good morning, Kid-kun. How may I help you today?" he greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Justin-san. I was coming to check up on you. Father wants to know if you feel comfortable with your new, temporary, living arrangements." Justin invited Kid inside. He felt pretty okay around the child version of Lord Death.

"Yes. I feel good. This place is okay if a bit much." He brought Kid to the living room. "Would you like some tea?" Kid, hesitantly, agreed. Justin left the room to go make some tea for them. He heard Kid follow him out to the kitchen.

"Father told me what has happened to you. I'm sorry for the situation that you have been placed in." Justin just waved a hand in his direction as he set up the teapot with water.

"It's quite alright. It isn't your fault or anyone else's." He sat down at the table in the kitchen as he waited for the water to boil. "No one could've predicted that this would've happened before the witch died." Justin laughed.

Kid gave him a concerned look. "Do you think this whole ordeal is funny?" Justin collected himself again before he answered him.

"In a twisted way, yes. I think it's funny."

"How?" Justin thought about that question for a minute. The water started boiling so he took it off the stove. He poured up two cups of tea.

"It seems that the witch, Arachne, thought that something was going on between me and someone else." He laughed again. "I can't get involved with anyone. I'm a priest and it goes against my beliefs." Kid nodded as he took a large sip of his tea.

"Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty wanted to know how you are." Kid took another sip of his tea. "They are very worried about you."

Taking a sip of his own tea, Justin smiled at the comment. "I'm doing just fine." His smile disappeared. "It is a little lonely when you have no one to talk to half the time."

"I understand what you mean." Kid quickly finished off his tea. "Thank you very much for the tea. But I must be going." Justin could tell that something was definitely off about the younger man. He seemed to be a little nervous.

"Kid-kun, is something the matter?" He reached a hand out to the other, but Kid moved out of his reach. "Kid-kun? What's wrong?"

Seeing sweat form on Kid's face, Justin felt worried for the other. "Justin-san, I...I'm really sorry." He gulped loudly. "I was able to stand your scent for a bit, but it is getting to be too much." Justin was confused. He didn't smell any different than he did before. Did he?

"What do you mean?" He followed Kid back to the foyer. The teen seemed tense and was looking everywhere but at him.

"Father...Father said that you give off a certain...scent. It attracts people to you in a very bad way." Reaching into his jacket pocket, Kid pulled out a slip of paper. "This...This has the information on what is happening around you." Justin accepted the paper. His hand briefly touched Kid's and his eyes went wide. "I...I really...I really have to go now."

Before he could say anything else to him, Kid quickly left the house. He was stunned at what had just happened. Collecting himself, Justin unfolded the piece of paper. He began to read what was written there.

_The binding spell is used to get two souls to bond with each other. The person that is on the receiving end will produce a certain pheromone that attracts people to them. It is dangerous because not all people that are attracted to them have good intentions. It is better for the person to be around their bonded person so that the aura will go away. If that person is not there, it is better for the other to stay away from people all together._

Justin was still confused. _What does it mean by that? _Wanting an answer to his question, Justin walked into one of the hallways. He stood in front of the mirror there. He called up Death. Justin needed to know what would happen if he stayed around other people.

The image of Death showed up in the mirror. "Hello, Justin. Why have you called me?" Justin bowed his head in greetings before speaking.

"Shinigami-sama, I would like to know something." Death waited patiently for him to speak again. "The piece of paper said that some of the people that I attract might have not so good intentions. What does it mean by that?" He was very confused.

"Justin, you might not like the answer to that question." He could tell that Lord Death was worried for him.

"Please, Shinigami-sama. I would really like to know." Justin was worried about what the answer could be but still wanted to know. He heard Death sigh behind his mask.

"People who have been put under the spell have been assaulted by others." He went quiet for a moment. Justin waited for him to continue. "They were raped by people who were attracted to them." Justin's eyes widened. Fear gripped his heart. "Justin, please, don't worry too much. This is why I have asked you to willingly go into solitude. It is to protect you from that happening."

Justin dropped to his knees on the floor. His Master was keeping him in this place to protect him. He was just trying to keep him from getting seriously hurt. Justin couldn't believe it. He was happy but at the same time, fearful. He had been so close to being assaulted by the people he called friends and allies.

"Justin? Please, look at me." The young man raised his gaze to Death. "I know that it is a bad thing. Just try to hold on for a little bit longer." Death reached out a hand through the mirror and placed it on his shoulder. "You will be okay. I promise. The only way that the spell can be set is if the other person was there when it was placed. That narrows it down."

"I understand, Shinigami-sama." He found the energy to rise from the floor. "Thank you for letting me know." Tears gathered in his eyes. Justin just wanted to cry. That was what he was going to do after the call. Go to his room and cry.

"We are trying very hard for you. Please, be strong for us." With that, Death was gone and Justin trudged to his room. He crawled under the covers and cried for the rest of the night.

...

Giriko was tired and angry again. He had been walking for three days straight but he was almost there. It seemed that he was only about two days away from his destination. Coming up to a cave, Giriko decided to stay there for the night.

Entering the cave, he noticed that it was small and shallow. He laid down on the ground and closed his eyes. His anger was rising once again, and his thoughts moved back to Justin. He felt the fear in the younger man. It was like he could feel the emotions of the priest.

Giriko was awoken by something crawling up to his shoulder from his arm. He was pretty used to the feeling and just sat up. The chainsaw opened his eyes to see that it was almost dark out. Letting the black widow crawl into his hand, Giriko noticed that it was holding something in its mouth. It was a folded piece of paper.

Taking it from the spider, he unfolded it and started to read the page. It made him furious but at the same time it made him worry for the priest.

_It seems that Justin is scared. He is scared that his own friends will wind up raping him. I would hurry along before it actually happens to him. Please be careful around him, though. He is easier to upset and scare with the spell in place. I know that you don't like what I have done but you need a friend and someone to stay with. He is the perfect match for you. I should also warn you that his aura has gotten stronger and it might affect even you._

Growling, the possessive side of him was showing. He didn't like the image of Justin crying and in pain. The image of Justin being raped pissed him off further. He crumpled the paper up before throwing it away. The spider crawled off of him. Getting up, Giriko continued to walk with the GPS. He needed to get to Justin before something horrible happened to him.

**I'm happy that you all are liking it. It makes my day to read your comments. Hope you like this one as well. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Finally, Arrived

**Finally, Arrived**

Justin walked around the whole mansion, not knowing what else to do. Sid hadn't visited that day yet. The guy came by every day and stayed for a while. It was to make sure he was okay and if he needed anything. Justin didn't mind the man at all. Lord Death told him that Sid wasn't affected by his scent.

As soon as he entered another room, Justin heard a knock on the front door. Leaving the room, he went to see who it was that came to his house. He was nervous to answer the door in case there was someone who wanted to attack him. What Lord Death had told him scared the absolute shit out of him.

Opening the door, he was glad to see that it was Sid. What shocked him, though, was that Dr. Stein was with him. "Come in, Sid-san and Stein-san," he invited them inside. "Is there something wrong?" He wondered what Stein was there for.

"Nah, Justin. Stein is just here to do a check-up on you. Lord Death said that you needed to have a check-up every so often while the spell is in place," Sid answered. Justin just nodded.

"A-Alright then..." The doctor smiled at him without saying anything. "Would either of you like a cup of tea?" It was just how he grew up. Justin was always polite and a good host when people stopped by to visit him.

"I would like a cup, if it isn't too much trouble," Stein replied. "What kinds do you have?" Justin got them to sit in the living room. Stein sat on the sofa while Sid took a seat in a chair across from the sofa.

"Well, I have Belgian Mint, Black Cherry, Black Currant, Bleu Blush, Blueberry Merlot, Chai Matcha, Chocolate Rose, Earl Grey, Formosa Oolong, Jasmine Green, Pumpkin Spice, and Sencha," Justin listed the flavors. He was glad to have so many teas to choose from. Justin enjoyed his tea. A lot.

"I'll have Earl Grey." Stein got out a clipboard from inside his coat. He twisted the screw in his head a few times.

"How about you, Sid-san?" The zombie looked up to him with a smile. The guy was getting used to Justin's usual friendliness.

"I'll have Pumpkin Spice." Justin nodded and left the room to get the teas ready. He moved around the kitchen and put a kettle of water on the stove to boil. It was soothing to be doing something for his friends instead of being alone all the time.

A few minutes later, the kettle whistled, and he moved it off the stove. Justin poured up the teas. He got a cup of Earl Grey for himself as well. Reentering the room with the other two, Sid and Stein stopped talking to each other. It made him curious as to what they had been talking about.

"Here's yours, Stein-san." He placed one of the cups of Earl Grey in front of Stein. "And here's yours, Sid-san." Justin placed the cup in front of the other. He sat down and started to sip on his. The other two took a sip of their drinks as well.

"Alright. I want to test your physical reactions to stimuli. Is that fine with you, Justin?" Stein asked. He had placed his cup back on the table.

"Yes." The man tested his hearing, how he reacted to things coming at him, and so on. It was like going to the doctors. Justin was used to it. He had check-ups every so often. It wasn't anything different from going to the actual doctor.

"Good. You are physically fit. Nothing is wrong with you." Justin nodded. He was glad. "Now, I need to test your mental capacity." He, hesitantly, nodded. Justin didn't know how this was going to work for him.

Stein got him to look at pictures and tell him what he saw. The doctor/scientist wrote everything down. After the picture test, he was told to do some equations, had to give how he felt, and a bunch of other things. It was exhausting on his mind, but he still did it without complaining.

'You seem to be just fine." Justin watched the man write some more things down. He wondered what the man was writing. "Sid, do you mind helping him with this next test?"

"What is the next test?" Justin asked with worry. He was interested in what the other wanted them to do but was also skittish of it.

"We're going to test your ability to transform into a weapon and your fighting skills." That sounded reasonable.

"Okay."

"You're going to fight Sid." That worried him.

"But, he doesn't have a way to defend himself. What am I supposed to do if I hurt him?" To say Justin was worried would be an understatement. He was completely terrified to hurt the ex-teacher.

"Don't worry. I don't want you to actually attack him head on. I just want you to attack him without actually hitting him," Stein explained. Justin sighed. _Thank goodness. I don't actually have to attack him. That's a much better option than fighting him and hurting him._

They went to the yard to do the test. Justin produced blades on his arm. "Now, Justin. You don't need to come at me with full force. Just enough that it would be considered a killing blow, alright?" Sid said.

"O-Okay..." He was not happy that he didn't have his music in his ears. Justin like to fight with his music playing in his ears. It relaxed him and helped him think better. He hoped that it would be over soon.

After a minute, Stein told him to start. Justin ran at Sid and sliced at him. He didn't aim directly at him but just a little past him. "That's some good force there," Sid commented as he moved back a little. "If you would've been aiming directly at me, you would've done a considerable amount of damage."

After that, they continued on for a while. By the end of the test, he was sweating from the exertion and tired from the exercise. Stein said that he was in great health and shape and he smiled at the information. Justin was relieved that he was all good.

"Well, we have to get back and inform Lord Death about your health. While this spell is active, expect me to come and check on you every so often." Justin was fine with that. The doctor started to walk off to Sid's motorcycle.

Justin stopped Sid before he could leave by grabbing his arm. "Does it not bother him?" He asked, pointing to the very strange scientist.

"Not really, no. He said that he could handle your scent for a while. He proved that by not attacking you this whole time." Justin nodded. "There might be a few more people that can do that, but I wouldn't get too excited."

He nodded. With that, the two left. Justin waited for the to be out of sight before going back inside. He washed the cup and went back to his room. The priest got to his knees and started to pray. It was something he did every day. It was time to do so anyway.

Justin hoped that they would either find the person attached to him or find some counter spell for it. He didn't want to be stuck in the mansion for too much longer. He thought that it would make him go stir crazy if he stayed in the building for another while.

...

Giriko huffed as he walked through the calm streets of Death City. It was getting dark outside. He knew that the GPS was guiding him to the outskirts of the city, but he wanted to talk to Death. Nobody seemed to realize he was there. He expected to see someone come attack him.

Walking up the stairs to the DWMA, the chainsaw weapon grumbled as he shifted the bag on his shoulder a little. He hoped that they wouldn't detain him if he just walked right in. _This seems so fucking stupid. They won't let me just enter without a few fucking problems, right?_

The guy pushed the door open. Not a soul was in the halls. "Now, where the hell is that guy? I'm not gonna ask anyone here."

Walking through the place, he saw that everyone was in their classrooms. Nobody bothered him nor seemed to notice him walking through the place. _Are they fucking idiots, or are they just ignoring me? I can't tell with these people._

Finding a odd door that said 'Lord Death' across the top in bold letters, he pushed the door open. There was a pathway to somewhere. Sighing, he started to walk. It looked like the guillotines would fall on him at any moment.

After a bit, he came to a room that had what looked like headstone crosses all around the room. There was the guy talking in a mirror. "Son, what do you mean? I haven't noticed that someone has come to the city." The guy sounded weird to the chainsaw. His voice slightly annoyed him.

"I'm saying that some of the citizens said that they saw a strange man walking through the town. I'm not sure if what they say is true or not, though," said the other person.

Giriko was getting bored listening to the conversation. "Death," he said in a bored and aggravated tone. The Shinigami turned to him. The mask annoyed him even further.

"Kid, I'm going to have to call you back." Before the other could say anything more, the call was cut. Death came closer to him. "You were on Arachne's side, right? What are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes at the questions. "I have something that might be useful to you." Giriko removed his bag from his shoulder and dug through it. He produced the book. "This is what I have."

The Shinigami took the book from him. The chainsaw had made sure to bookmark the page. Death opened it and began to read. "So, you're the one that Justin is tied to?"

"Yeah." He was agitated. "Arachne tied me to that shitty priest of yours," Giriko snapped at him. He was pissed off at his situation. "I want to strangle her for that."

Death, politely, returned the book to him. "I don't know how Justin will react to this. We had to put him in a house on the outskirts of the city to keep him safe." He had already guessed that. "Are you willing to go into the house with him to help with the spell?"

Giriko groaned. "I don't really have a fucking choice, now do I?" He made sure the other knew that he disliked the situation he found himself in.

"Not really, no. I'm very glad that you came to us with this. You will be escorted there. I will make sure that no one attacks you for being here."

"I didn't have a fucking choice but to come here," Giriko retorted. "I appreciate the offer to escort me there, but I'll get there on my fucking own. But I do want you to keep your fucking people from attacking my ass."

The man didn't seem bothered by his answers, considering that Giriko couldn't even see his face but could hear it in his voice. "If you think you can get there on your own, I won't send an escort with you." Giriko nodded. He was tired, exhausted, and wanted to rest or sleep real soon. "Be careful, though. He might not react well to you."

"I already fucking know that, shitty Shinigami." Giriko turned to leave. "See ya later. I've got more fucking walking to do. Shit. My feet are killing me." With that, he left. The other didn't say anything else to him. His thoughts were only on Justin.

_I hope he doesn't attack my ass. That might not be a fucking good thing if he does. Goddamnit! I want this spell to go always already!_

**Nice to know you all are enjoying it. You're review fill me with joy. I will update when I can. Have a wondrous day. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
